


Take my first.

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, First Time, Sex, Smut, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n refuses to die a virgin. So she ask Daryl to give her a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my first.

"Y/n" Rick called coming up to me. I looked up at him as I sharpened my knife. "What can I do for you Rick?" I asked him putting my knife away. "I need you to take my place and go on a run with Daryl. I got a few things I need to do here." Nodding I went to look for Daryl. Walking back into the prison from where I was I made my way to Daryl's cell. I came to a abrupt stop. Daryl was shirtless and I felt my cheeks warm up. Daryl looked at me and I covered my eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I yelled turning around and running out his cell. I waited for Daryl by his bike. I thought it be more safer. My heart was pounding in my chest. Even after all this time I haven't gotten a custom to seeing shirtless men. "What happen, never seen a shirtless man before? I swear by the way you reacted it's almost like you're a virgin." Daryl came with crossbow in hand. He wrapped his weapon on his back and got on his motorcycle. I said nothing and just rolled my eyes pretending that I didn't care. I didn't want Daryl making fun of me because I was still pure. "So what are you waiting for?" Daryl was looking at me waiting for me to climb on behind him. Looking at the small space I'd have to sit in made nervous. Gulping I eased my way on to the small spot. "Hold on." Daryl said and I wrapped my arms around his torso just as the motorcycle's engine came to life. We arrived at a store. The streets were free of walkers. "The plan is we get in get as much as we can quietly. And then get out." I nodded at Daryl's instruction. I raising my weapon we walked. Daryl went ahead scoping the place out. He pointed one way and I nodded going to where he sent me. Once we searched everywhere and saw everything was safe we gathered what we needed. "Hey, Y/n look." I flinched and caught what he threw my way. It was felt weird and looked at it. I gasped at it and let it drop to the floor. It was a dildo. I've never seen things like that only in magazines. I felt tears come to my eyes. "How could you throw that at me?! You're such a fucking jerk. " I yelled. "Its only a dildo. Y/n don't need to over react. I swear it's like you're really a virg-" "And what if I am?" I yelled at him. Daryl froze he analyzed what slipped from my lips. "Well um..." He scratched the back of his head. Rolling my eyes I walked back to the motorcycle not caring of walkers. The ride back was awkward and silent. I held on his jacket this time wanting less contact with him. Once we arrived I left him with all the things we collected I was just beyond furious .

.It was dark by the time I came out of my cell. Everyone were eating diner. Joining the others they smiled at me and Maggie handed me my plate of food. Thanking her I took a bite. Just then Daryl walked in. Sighing I took my plate and went to eat outside. I knew the group had to be confused of what's going on. I sat out side and was welcomed by the fresh air. Well as fresh as it can get. "Y/n?" I turned to see Daryl standing there. "What? Want to make more fun of me being a virgin. Go on. I'm not a shamed." I said before he could speak. Because maybe telling him I wouldn't care would make him believe I didn't. But I really do. "Why would I make fun of you? So what if you're a virgin. It Doesn't matter. I think it's cool. I just didn't expect you to actually be one. So..." Some thing clicked inside. "So you want to take it?" Daryl looked at me wide eye. "My virginity I mean." Daryl still didn't move. "Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Daryl? Did you hear what I said?" "Yea I heard." "So?" "I can't take your virginity, Y/n" Was I being rejected? "Why not?" I asked angry. "Because you should loose it to some one special." Did he really can't see that he is special to me? "whatever." I said leaving him there. My eyes opened for like the third time tonight. I had spent all night tossing and turning non stop. I knew what was bugging me. Maybe this is what they called sexually frustrated? All I wanted was to sleep with him. I wanted Daryl, and badly. Setting my feet on the cold prison floor I walked to out my room and made my way down the hall to. I came to stop farther down with a long white sheet covering his room. Moving it to the side I looked in. Daryl laid comfortably in his bunk a sleep. My body moved to him on its own. I couldn't control my body as my hand cupped Daryl clothed dick. It was like I was in some kind of dream. My hand rubbed it and seconds later I could feel something hard benighted my palm. Heat started to stir down under. My cheeks started getting warm. Both my hands started unbuckling his pants. One of my hands pulled out his dick and I gasped at the size of him. I looked it over. The shape, the size the... everything was perfect. My hands moved up and down gaining a small groan from Daryl. I froze afraid he might wake up. After a few long seconds I began moving my hands up and down. My finger touched the small liquid forming at tip of his dick. I'm guessing it's pre-cum. I circled it over the head of his dick. And his hips buckled. startling me a little. I was starting to feel really naughty doing this. I want to taste him. I angled myself closer with his dick inches from my face.

My tongue flicked up his shaft and he shuddered under me. Taking a deep breath I put his sucked his head into my mouth. My eyes fluttered closed as I continued sucking him off. I love his taste. The more I sucked the more I got wet. I wrapped my small hands him and stroked him as I sucked. The fear of him catching me vanished. "Y/n, what are you doing?" My eyes shot open. Daryl looked down at me shocked to see me going down on him. He pulled away hiding his erect cock. I whined missing the feeling of his member in my mouth. "Y/n are you insane, giving me a blow job while I'm a sleep?" "I want it. I want you." I pleaded. "Y/n, I can't-" "Daryl please. I don't want to die a Virgin. Please take me." Daryl looked more up for it. Accepting he was going to let me, I crawled over to him and stroked his cock. He bit his lip. "Y/n, wait." He stopped me. "If we're going to do this. Its all about you." .

Daryl snapped my bra letting it fall on the floor next to me with the rest of my clothes. I pulled my hands up to cover by tits. The confidence I "Let me see you." Daryl said. His tone was sweet and kind and very patient. Nodding I removed my hands. "Beautiful." I heard him whisper as he reached out to me. He palmed my breast massaging them in his hands. He pinched the nipples softly and I moaned. Something warm and wet touched my nipple and bit my lip. Daryl had his mouth on me swirling his tongue over the nipple and sucking it in his mouth. "Lay down." Daryl told me and I did. He laid over me and kissed me. His kiss was soft and gentle. There was no lust in it. It was love, the same love I feel for him. Pleasure shot through me as he rubbed my clit. He left sloppy kisses down my neck and left his mark on me. He took one nipple into his mouth and nibbled it. I moaned loudly. "You're so wet." He mumbled into my tit. He touched my entrance and I winced. Daryl let my nipple go and kissed down my stomach. I looked down at Daryl who was just over my pussy. "What are you going to-" His mouth was on me before I could finish my question. He licked and sucked my clit. My hands griped tightly to the covers. "Oh my god! This feels good." I've never felt such pleasure in my life. Something was coming I could feel it. My mouth was in a shape of an 'o' "Let it out." Daryl cooed. He nipped my clit. And I came. My whole body was shaking and Daryl licked and continued to suck my clit. "No more, Daryl I can't take it." I begged. The pleasure was just to much for me. He pry his mouth off my pussy. Our eyes met we held each other's gazes. Daryl made his way over me and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips. "Are you ready?" Daryl asked gripping his dick and moved it to my pussy. He pressed his dick against my clit. I shivered and nodded .

His Dick slipped inside me breaking my hymen. I gasped/screamed. Tears filled my eyes as he stretched me open. The pain was so much I started to cry. "Sh. It's okay, Y/n. The pain will leave soon. Just bear with me." I nodded but continued to cry. Daryl moved slowly inside me carefully.

I felt Daryl's finger on my clit. He rubbed at the same time as his slow thrust. The pain slowly became pleasure and my cries turned to moans. Daryl picked a little pace. My nails dig into the skin of his back. "Fuck! Y/n, I don't think I can hold back anymore." "Don't Daryl. Fuck me harder please." Hearing those words come out of my mouth he slammed into me harder. I bit into his neck to keep me from screaming out and waking everyone else. Daryl kissed me as he brought us to our peeks. "You're making me feel so good, Daryl. Let's cum together." Daryl slammed into me hard and rough. The sound of slapping skin filling the room. "I'm cumming." He slammed deep into me spilling his seed into me. My orgasm exploded and we rode out our highs. Daryl flipped us over so I was on top. I laid my head on his sweaty chest hearing his deep breathing and his fast heart rate. "Thank you." I told him. "You made me feel amazing." He chuckled. "It was good for me too." He plaid with my hair as we got silent again. Now I didn't know where we stood. Was this just sex? I mean I got what I wanted but... I also love Daryl. Feeling awkward I sat up covering my breast. "What are you doing?" Daryl asked me as I looked for my clothes. "Um... Daylight is going to be soon. I'll just get back to my cell." "Y/N" Daryl caught my by my arms. "Don't go." "What? Why?" He sighed. Something big was on his mind. "I want you to stay because I love you." I blinked a few times. "Say what????" "I love you Y/n. I have for a while." I probably looked like a cartoon with my eyes bulging out their sockets. A smile came on my face. "I love you too, Daryl." I tackled him into a hug and kissed him. We kissed that filled with only passion. I'm glad he was my first.


End file.
